The Fox and the Bat
by BookDragon28
Summary: When Adrien is attacked and turned into a vampire his father sends him to the most prestgious boarding school for the supernatural, Françoise Dupont. There he meets a werewolf with hidden leadership skills, a witch with a penchant for uncovering the truth, and a nine tailed fox with more secrets than he knows what to do with. How will they change the world? Monster AU
1. The Beginning

Adrien walked down the dark path. Ever since he was old enough to sneak out of the fortress he called home he did. There were not many chances but whenever there was a chance he took it. That was exactly what he did tonight. There was no evening photo shoot scheduled and Nathalie left early so he was virtually unsupervised in his room when he made his escape.

He was currently walking down a path in a park often used for his photo shoots lamenting his life. He wished he could go to school, he wished he had friends, he wished he could have a choice in his life. Little did he know his wishes were going to be answered in the most horrible way possible.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

For months the police had been chasing the notorious vampire serial killer, Hawkmoth. He had resurfaced after being underground for fifty years and was once again threatening Paris. Unfortunately, Adrien didn't know about Hawkmoth being back because of how cut off he was. Unfortunately, Adrien was his next target.

Adrien sensed something was wrong a second before he was taken to the ground by someone tackling him from behind. He had no time to comprehend what was going on until he was flipped onto his back and a man shoved his hand over his mouth. The man, who wore a silver mask, violently wrenched his head to the side and bit down on his neck.

Adrien felt his life being drained from him by the fangs that were sunk into his neck and he did the only thing he could think of, he bit down on the hand, hard. The fangs left his neck as the masked man hissed in pain. The man quickly recovered and bent over again to finish drinking the blood from the boy but before he could bite again a light swept over the scene. "Hey you there, stop! Police stop!" The man hissed again and sped away.

The officer ran up to the kid on the pathway and fell to her knees. "Kid, hey kid. Stay with me kid." The officer turned to speak into her radio. "I've got a vampire attack in the park requesting officers from the Creature Division and EMTs. Come on kid. Don't die on me." Those were the last words Adrien heard as his vision went dark.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Officers from the Creature Division arrived on the scene to see a young female officer holding the body of a boy she tried to keep alive. It took thirty minutes for the officers to calm the female officer, Emilie Jordan, and set up the crime scene tape. The on scene medical examiner was about to put the young boy's, Adrien Agreste's, body into a body bag to be transported to the medical examiner's office when he suddenly sat up and his eyes flew open. "Shit!" The medical examiner exclaimed as he scrambled back.

The only vampire officer on scene turned to look at what the commotion was about only to share the sentiments of the medical examiner. He used his speed to rush over to the now panicking child. He grabbed the boy by his shoulders and turned the boy's head towards him. "Calm down. Just breathe slowly, in and out, there you go." He decided not to mention to the boy that it was no longer a requirement for him to breathe. "My name is Officer William D'Arc. What is your's?"

"Adrien Agreste."

"Okay, Adrien do you remember what happened tonight?"

"I snuck out of my house. I don't get to go out often so I sneak out every chance I get. I was walking in the park and then this man tackled me from behind. He was wearing a silver mask and he bit my neck. He was a vampire. I thought I was going to die so I bit his hand. I think I tasted blood and then the officer came and he ran. I remember her looking panicked and saying something then everything was black." William was impressed. Most turned vampires remembered very little of them being turned, he couldn't decide if it was a gift or a curse for the boy.

"Okay Adrien I need you to stay clam. What I'm going to tell you may make you feel angry or sad or just check out, but promise me you will remain calm. Can you do that?"

"Yes?" Adrien said unsure.

"Tonight at roughly 10:30pm you died and at 11:15pm you woke up in transition into being a vampire." William and his partner, a siren named Bethany, watched as what little light the boy had in his eyes after being attacked die. They calmly led the boy to their patrol car where they placed him in the back seat and took off to the same hospital that the ambulance had minutes before.

Adrien had no awareness of what was going on. His mind kept going over the words Officer William D'Arc had said. _And at 11:15pm you woke up in transition into being a vampire._ Adrien was vaguely aware of a nurse putting something that felt like a juice pouch into his hand and telling him to drink and he did. That was the scene his father arrived to see his son looking at nothing, absently drinking from a blood bag as if he were not aware of the world around him.


	2. Françoise Dupont

"My son is a monster."

"He is still your son. You need to take care of him."

"He has a roof over his head and blood. I don't see what else he needs. He lives for the stuff now."

"If you don't want him here then send him away. There are places that will take care of him and teach him about his new life."

"New life," Gabriel snorted," My son is dead."

"Your son may not be breathing but he is still alive. Just think about it, Françoise Dupont would be a good place for him."

Knowing the conversation was over Adrien sped down the corridor as Nathalie left his father's office. Adrien knew his father didn't want him anymore. He knew the night of the attack when his father saw him drinking blood.

The arguments between Nathalie and his father had been going on for months as Adrien adjusted to his new, slightly dead body. Adrien was suffocating in this house more than he had before so he did the only thing he could think of. He began devising a plan to get to Françoise Dupont.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It took one month but Adrien felt that he finally had a good argument to get his father to let him go. It was a Sunday afternoon when Adrien walked into his father's office.

"Father."

"Adrien." Adrien took a deep breath, even though he didn't need it, human habits died hard.

"I want to go to Françoise Dupont."

Gabriel looked up. "I see."

"I've never been to a school before and it would give me good experience in interacting with my peers. I'm also a vampire now." His father flinched. "I need to learn how to control my new urges and abilities and it would be best to do that in a safe area built for that purpose. Also you don't want me here, don't look at me like that I know you think I'm a monster," Adrien said seeing the look on his father's face.

"Fine. I'll have Nathalie begin the paperwork, but there are conditions." Gabriel paused. "You will only step back into this house when it is absolutely necessary. If there is a way for you not to come back you will. Do you understand?"

Adrien looked down, chrushed. He knew that his father hated what he had become but despite that he was hopeful that his father would come to see him as his son, still alive, in some ways. Now that seemed like an impossible dream. "Yes."

"Good now leave."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When the day came for Adrien to leave his father never even left his office. Instead Nathalie acted like his parent and drove him to Françoise Dupont and accompanied him to the school's office. It took a while for them to fill out all of the paperwork.

Tuition bills sent to Gabriel Agreste.

Emergency? Contact Nathalie Sancoeur.

Is the student staying over on holidays? Yes.

Once the paperwork was done Nathalie was told she could leave. Nathalie quickly hugged Adrien before he was hurriedly escorted into the headmaster's office by Linda, the secretary.

Mr. Damocles was a heavyset satyr. While he appeared serious Adrien soon realized he was also very unique. "This is the student hand book. Read that and you will be right as rain. Here is your class schedule and locker number as well as your dorm number and keys. Okay, you're all set Mr. Agrest. Here is your class schedule, don't worry about your bags they will be taken to your room. You will be sharing will Mr. Lahiffe-" he was cut off by a buzz. Mr. Damocles pressed the intercom button," Yes Linda, what is it?" The satyr asked.

"She's here sir."

"Tell her to come in." The door opened and a girl with dark skin and curly red hair entered.

"This is Miss Césaire. She will be showing you around before afternoon classes begin." Mr. Damocles then promptly ushered them out of the office and into the hallway. "Totaloo!" He said before slamming the office door.

The girl turned towards Adrien after the door shut and held out her hand. "Hi, I'm Alya Césaire and I'm a witch."

"Adrien Agreste. Vampire." He said taking her hand.

"Cool, not a lot of people get turned anymore."

"How did you know?" Adrien asked, he really hoped that that wasn't going to be the reaction of everyone he met.

"Any born vamp in Paris would already be going here, duh."

"Right."

"Well and the scars." Adrien's hand rose up to cover the two silver puncture marks on his neck.

"Hey. Don't worry about it. No one is gonna judge. The most your going to get is some curiosity about how you turned and a bit of prejudice coming from the born vamps but that's it." Adrien snorted.

"That's it, huh?" Alya turned towards him sharply but Adrien continued not noticing the girls ire," What could be worse than your dad hating you and shipping you to a boarding school because you were attacked and no longer his perfect human son but a monster?" Adrien was unprepared for Alya's magic as he was lifted off the ground.

"Listen here, bat boy. Yes it sucks that you were turned against your wishes, but creatures have their own prejudices just like humans and being a turned vamp is far from the worst one. And you are not a monster, you are a creature," Alya said as she poked Adrien in the chest," You got that?"

"Yes," Adrien squeaked in the face of the anger on her face.

"Good. Now come on, Sunshine." Alya turned. The magic holding Adrien off the floor suddenly disappeared and he stumbled after her.

As they walked down the halls Alya stopped several times to point out different rooms or point at different students. She also told Adrien the latest gossip of the school and downloaded her app the Ladyblog onto his phone so he could keep track as well. "The Ladyblog isn't just the schools gossip site. There is also information about good study habits, the academic schedule, and events that are happening on campus. Like this Nino's DJ concert on Friday."

"Nino? I'm rooming with a Nino Lahiffe. Is that him?"

"Really?" Alya whistled," I didn't think they'd do that."

"What? Why are you looking at me like that? Am I in trouble?"

"No, no, sorry. I'm just surprised. Didn't expect them to put a baby vamp with a wolf." Adrien gulped.

"A werewolf?" He squeaked. The animosity was so great between vampires and werewolves that even humans knew about it. Of course they treated as more of a story genre than a problem like the creature community.

Alya took one look at his face and burst out laughing. She quickly slapped her hand over her mouth but giggles still slipped through. "Don't worry. Nino's family is super progressive in wanting a civil coexistence between vampires and werewolves. I think you two will get along great." With that they resumed the tour.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On the last part of the tour they turned down a deserted hallway with a girl in pink at the end. "Over there, that's Marinette." Alya pointed at the small girl hunched over sketch book. Adrien watched as she became frustrated and tore a page out of her book. She crumpled the page angrily before it lit on fire and she threw it at a wall with multiple scorch marks on it.

"Woah girl, no need to kill the wall," Alya said. With a flick of her wrist the wall was repaired as she walked towards the annoyed girl. Adrien trailed behind the witch cautious of the girl in pink.

"Now what's wrong?" Alya asked crouching before Marinette.

"My parents twentieth anniversary is coming up and I can't think of a single thing to make them." Marinette groaned.

"You'll think of something, what about a basket of cookies?"

"Did that last year."

"Flowers?"

"I'd burn them."

"Family portrait?"

"Four years ago."

"Music mix?" Marinette straightened up and a smile lit up on her face. She grabbed Alya. "Where's Nino?"

"In the library, why?"

"Mixed CD! Gotta go! Bye!" Marinette hopped up from where she was sitting and dashed down the corridor.

"That girl." Alya chuckled while she dusted ash off her shoulders. Adrien was baffled.

"What is she?" Alya turned to glare at Adrien before she remembered that he was new to creature society. "First off, it isn't really polite to ask that. If someone wants to tell you then they will. If not figure it out on your own," her words turned sharp and Adrien flinched.

"Sorry. Asking someone about their species is a human thing to do. Most creatures don't like to broadcast what they are unless it's something super common. Take you and me for example," Adrien nodded," If you say your a vampire or I say I'm a witch no one really bats an eye. But if someone says they are, like, a gorgon or a fairy, people, creatures and humans tend to react weirdly. You following?"

"Yeah."

"Marinette is different. She is one of those rare ones you know? She started here last year after transferring from a human school. So don't be mean to her or you'll have to deal with me and if you somehow make her really mad well there's a reason most of the school leaves her alone." Adrien gulped. "We better get to class the bell is about to ring," Alya said as she looked at her phone.


	3. First Class

"Class today we have a new student joining us," Miss Bustier said as Alya and Adrien walked in. Adrien noticed that all of the previously disinterested students suddenly sat up straighter. "This is Adrien Agreste. He has recently enrolled in our school. I hope you will welc-"

"Adrikins!" A blond blur launched herself at Adrien only to fall on the floor as he sped out of the way.

"Miss Bourgeois, back to your seat," Miss Bustier said pointing at Chloé's. Chloé pick herself up and walked back to her seat while the rest of the class giggled.

"As I was saying. Please welcome Mr. Agreste to our class. Mr. Agreste you can take a seat next to Mr. Lahiffe." Nino raised his hand. "Now I had planned to cover the Werewolf-Vampire Treaty of 1679, but as most of you know about that already you can read the chapter in your history books and we will review on Friday. Today since we have a new student we are going to get to know each other. So let's all go around the room and say your name, how old you are, what creature you are, and what one of your parents does. I'll give an example. I'm Miss Bustier. I'm not telling you all my age. I'm a witch and my mother was a teacher like me. Let's start in the back. Juleka?"

A tall girl with black hair that had purple tips stood up. "My name is Juleka Couffaine. I'm sixteen years old. I'm a Nightmare. My mom works in the Department of Dreams," she mumbled

"Thank you Juleka. Rose?"

The small blond girl with insect wings next to Juleka stood up. "Hello, I'm Rose Lavillant. I'm sixteen years old and I'm a fairy. My dad runs a flower shop," she spoke very sweetly, almost like a child.

"Thank you Rose. Max?"

A small, smart looking, dark skinned boy with bandages stood. "Good afternoon I'm Max Kanté. I'm a mummy. I'm over five thousand years old but have only been sentient for seventeen of those years which is why I'm still in school. My father used to rule Egypt as a human but now runs a technical company," he stated matter of factly.

"Thank you Max. Kim?"

The Asian boy twitching next to Max stood. "I'm Lê Chiên Kim. I'm seventeen years old and I'm a werewolf. My mom works on the Paris Police Force in the Creature Division," he boasted.

"Thank you Kim. Alix?"

A short girl with pink hair stood up next. "I'm Alix Kubdel. I'm sixteen and I'm a werewolf. My dad fixes clocks," she said just as boastfully as Kim

"Thank you Alix. Mylène?

A short round girl with colorful dreads stood. "Hi, my name is Mylène Haprèle. I'm sixteen years old. I'm a Banshee. My dad is a mime," she quietly stated.

"Thank you Mylène. Sabrina?"

The girl with orange hair next to Chloé stood up. "Hello, my name is Sabrina Raincomprix. I'm sixteen years old. I'm a witch and my father is head of the Creature Division of the Paris Police Department," she said with an air of superiority.

"Thank you Sabrina. Chloé?"

The blond girl that rushed at Adrien stood up. "I'm Chloé Bourgeois daughter of the Councilman André Bourgeois of the Creature Council. I'm sixteen and a witch," she stated looking down her nose at the rest of the class.

Thank you Chloé. Nathaniel?"

A boy with red hair stood up. "Hello, I'm Nathaniel Kurtzburg. I'm seventeen. I'm a vampire. My dad is an artist."

"Thank you Nathaniel. Ivan?"

A well built boy with a body made of stone stood up. "Hey, I'm Ivan Bruel. I'm seventeen. I'm a gargoyle and my parents guard the Creature Council Building."

"Thank you Ivan. Alya?"

Alya stood. "Hello everyone, my name is Alya Césaire. I'm seventeen years old and a witch. My dad is a beast tamer."

"Thank you Alya. Marinette?"

The girl Adrien and Alya had run into in the hall stood up with her shoulders slumped and her head lowered. I'm Marinette Dupain-Cheng. I'm sixteen. I'm a nine tailed fox." Before she could complete here introduction though she was interrupted by Chloé, "cough, cough, half breed, cough."

"Miss Bourgeois we do not use that language in this class. Go see Mr. Damocles about your behavior." Chloé huffed as she stood to leave mumbling about talking to her father while she went.

"Go on Marinette."

"My parents run a bakery. May I go see Miss Tikki?" She finished in a whisper like how she started.

"Thank you Marinette and you may after Adrien introduces himself. Adrien?"

Seeing how uncomfortable Marinette was the blonde stood quickly. "Adrien Agreste. Seventeen. Vampire. My father runs a fashion company," he said quickly. Right as he finished the entire class watched, most in trepidation as Marinette rushed out of the room.

"Thank you Adrien," Miss Bustier said with a sigh. "Lastly, Nino?"

"Hey dudes, I'm Nino Lahiffe, I'm seventeen years old and I'm a werewolf. My dad is the Alpha of the Parisian werewolf pack," Nino said with a puff of his chest.

"Thank you Nino. Now there is an hour of class left, I'm going to spell the door so you all stay here and get to know each other. I'm going to check on Marinette and talk to Mr. Damocles. Have fun." Once Miss Bustier was gone the class descended on Adrien.

"You were turned? Cool."

"Did you want to be turned?"

"What is human school like?"

"What did you do?"

"What do you like about being a vampire?"

"Is it weird not being human anymore?" Adrien was overwhelmed by the questions and kept shrinking in on himself as the questions kept coming.

"QUIET!" The shout, no roar, came from behind him. He turned to see Nino standing on their bench his eyes a luminous gold as his face twisted into a snarl.

Alya walked over and put a hand on his shoulder. "Calm down babe. They're just curious."

"They were overwhelming him and giving me a headache," Nino huffed calming down.

"I find that hard to believe with how loud you play your music." They both turned back to the class and Alya took control.

"Yes Adrien was turned, but not by his own volition."

"Oh." The rest of the class muttered guiltily then continued questioning Adrien.

"What was human school like?"

"Don't know. I was homeschooled."

"What did you do?"

"I was given regular school subjects like math and science as well as fencing, piano, basketball, and Chinese. On top of my job as a model for my dad's fashion company."

"That's cool. You would get along with Marinette. She speaks Chinese and wants to be a fashion designer," Alix said.

"The girl that ran out of here?" The class nodded.

"What was up with that?" The class turned to Alya and Nino, after a second so did Adrien.

"You remember that conversation we had about Creature prejudice?" Alya asked. Adrien nodded.

"Well something that is looked down upon is mixing species. Me and Alya got a lot of shit when we came out as a couple, so did Ivan and Mylène. Worse than being in an interspecies relationship is to be a hybrid child of an interspecies couple. It is rare but those that are tend to be considered the lowest of society," Nino said.

"To those that are particularly speciesist they are called half breeds. But hybrids are only really looked down upon it the Creature community. Marinette however isn't even a hybrid. Her mom is a nine tailed fox but her dad is human," Alya said.

"So she's part human, so what?"

"Adrien, Marinette faces two types of prejudice. She is looked down on because she's not a full creature and because she is not a full human. She is shunned by both societies and on top of that she's a fox," Alix jumped in.

"What does that mean?"

"Nine tailed foxes, Kitsune, or fox spirits are Asian elemental spirits and are rarely seen outside of these small fox only communities," Max said.

"They're rare, like, really rare. Very few people can say that they have even seen a fox. They really only come out in mass to curb natural disasters, like floods, wildfires, and earthquakes. Someone like Marinette is unprecedented, a human, fire controlling nine tailed fox hybrid? So many people would want to use her and hurt her," Alya finished.

"Let's talk about something else. Marinette wouldn't like us talking about her," Rose said.

"Your right, so how are you finding the school? Do you know who your rooming with?" Rose asked.

"I'm alright I guess, I just arrived today so..." Adrien trailed off before answering the second question.

"I'm actually rooming with Nino."

The class looked taken aback by the news. They stared at Adrien. "Wait really?" Nathaniel asked.

"That's exactly what I thought."

"Hey what's wrong with him rooming with me."

"Your a wolf, he's a vamp," Sabrina said.

"So, I don't hold those grudges."

"It's just weird is all," Ivan said.

"Is there anything I need to know?" Adrien asked.

"Nino snores," Alya said. The class turned to look at her. "What he stayed over at my house after helping me babysit my sisters," she said defensively."

"Uh huh," the class said not believing her.

"All you really need to know is keep to the lights out and bedtime schedule and not to take advice from Plagg."

"Plagg?"

"Plagg is the boys dorm administrator slash therapist and Tikki is the girls dorm administrator slash therapist. We have a running bet on if they are a thing or not. Marinette said she knows but she won't tell me." With that the classes thoughts went back to the small fox.


	4. Nightmares and Hunters

"Aaaaaaaah!" Nino jolted awake to the sound of the scream. It took a while for him to figure out where it was coming from. Only to see his roommate in the throes of a night terror. Adrien was thrashing around in his bed snarling and bitting at invisible attackers with his fangs. Nino stared at Adrien for a minute until he registered the urgent knocking on the door.

He quickly opened the door to see his male classmates all staring at him, probably thinking they were trying to kill each other. "Ivan do you think you can wake him up? The rest of us are only going to get hurt." The gargoyle nodded as he lumbered over to Adrien.

"Nathaniel can you get Plagg. We're going to need him."

"Sure."

"The rest of you go back to bed. Hopefully this will be over soon." The rest of the boys shuffled back to their rooms trying to figure out how they were going to go back to sleep after hearing the screams.

Nino turned back to see that Ivan had successfully restrained Adrien but was having trouble waking him. Nino decided to join him hoping their combined efforts would get him to wake up. They had been at it for a few minutes when Plagg showed up. "What's wrong?" Plagg asked.

"He's having a night terror and we can't wake him up."

"Hmm. Tikki's so much better at this but... let him go Ivan."

"Sir?"

"It will be fine. Go back to your room."

"Yes, sir." Once Ivan left Plagg approached the thrashing vampire. Every time Adrien came close to hitting him Plagg smoothly dodged until he could grasp Adrien's head. Slowly a dark light pulsed from Plagg's hands and Adrien's eyes opened.

It took a minute before Adrien's awareness came back and he noticed the man that looked to be in his twenties in the room. "Kid you and me are going to have to talk. Meet me in my office 3:00pm on Friday. Got it?" Adrien nodded.

"Good. Now I'm going to get you one of Tikki's cookies and then your going back to sleep." Plagg stood up and swept out of the room.

Nino whistled. Adrien looked at him questioning. "Your getting one of Tikki's cookies. Tikki guards them religiously, guaranteed good dreams for one night." Plagg returned quickly, slightly rumpled with what looked like a chocolate chip cookie. He handed the cookie to Adrien with a "go back to sleep" and left. Adrien quickly ate the cookie and drifted off to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning Alya and Nino met each other in the cafeteria. Both noted the dark circles under each other's eyes and the lack of their roommate. "Tikki's cookies?" Alya asked.

"Tikki's cookies," Nino confirmed.

They sat down at a table for two and dug into their breakfast. Alya noticed an abandoned newspaper at another table and summoned it using her magic.

 _ **Hawkmoth Kills Again**_

 _Notorious vampire serial killer Hawkmoth has struck again. Phillip Mason, 34, was a promising business man who had made a name for himself in rising through the ranks of Horus Technology run by Ramses Kanté._ _He is currently the twentieth death contributed to Hawkmoth this year. This is the twenty first attack of Hawkmoth with the only surviving victim, Adrien Agreste, 17, having been turned. Hawkmoth has been_ _deemed too dangerous for authorities to handle and hunters have been given authority to use any means necessary to find and eliminate Hawkmoth._

"Holy shit. Nino look at this," Alya said shoving the paper in Nino's face. Nino took the paper and began to read it.

"Well no wonder he was having nightmares. Being turned by a serial killer would mess anybody up."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Walking down the halls to class Adrien couldn't help but overhear different conversations

"Adrien Agreste was turned by Hawkmoth."

"Isn't he in the half breed's class."

"Yeah."

"All of crazy ones end up in that class. First two interspecies relationships, then a half breed, and now a vamp who was turned by a serial killer?" The speaker paused shaking her head. "This school is going to the dogs."

Adrien shook his head. Some people didn't know when to shut up. He was almost at his classroom when he heard a conversation that wasn't a variation he was turned by Hawkmoth and in Miss Bustier's crazy class. "Did you hear that the hunters are in charge of catching Hawkmoth now and that they have open authority to do what they want?"

"Seriously? That's going to cause more harm than good."

"Well hopefully they would be here long we don't need any of their kind here."

Adrien walked the rest of the way to class with one question in his head. _What is a hunter?_ When Adrien sat down in his seat he immediately turned to Nino. "Nino, what is a hunter?" The class was silent.

"Dude are you serious?" Adrien nodded.

"A hunter is a human that has like supernatural reflexes. They're stronger, faster, have an increased stamina, and typically have enhanced senses. How do you not know this? Even humans know about hunters."

"Fortress house remember? Never went outside alone, supposedly."

"Right well before the peace negotiations of 1798 between hunters and creatures, hunters would kill creatures indiscriminately and visa versa. There is still a lot of hatred and mistrust on both sides, but we work together now. The Creature Council recognizes threats that only hunters can handle and the hunters eliminate them. There hasn't been a need for them since World War II and Hitler, in France anyway, so it is a big deal for hunters to be called upon now," he said.

"I know hunters are used regularly in America but they are stricter with punishments for breaking the law. China also uses hunters a lot but the creatures that live in China are mostly dragons, elemental spirits, and nine tailed foxes. Which can be super destructive if you make them angry," Alya jumped in," but they also live under a communist dictatorship and have no form of creature government, so the political situation is quite different."

"Hey Alya. Marinette not up yet?" Alix asked as she walked over breaking up the conversation.

"Tikki told her to sleep and that she would be excused from morning classes."

"Man that sucks. The girls thought her nightmares were getting better."

"They were until yesterday. Something brought them back, my bet is Chloé."

"Well you girls weren't alone last night. Us boys now have our very own nightmare alarm," Nino jumped in, wrapping his arm around Adrien's shoulders. They turned to look at Adrien.

"Humf. Well his make sense, getting turned by Hawkmoth would give anyone nightmares, Marinette's are just weird," Alix said as she turned and went to her seat as Miss Bustier walked in.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"The Werewolf Vampire Coalition of the Colonies of America formed in 1700 and did a great deal in the wake of the American Revolution. In fact it was a werewolf and vampire delegation that was sent to the Creature Council of France to ask for aid in the American Revolution. The Coalition also gave aid to the creatures in France during the French Revolution." Miss Bustier opened her mouth to continue but was interrupted by the door to the classroom banging open.

Marinette walked in looking like she wanted to be anywhere else. Her clothes were rumpled, her black hair was pulled back into a quick messy bun, her shoulders were slumped, and her head was lowered. She quickly walked over to Miss Bustier and handed her a note before taking her seat behind Adrien.

"As I was saying. Because of the success and aid the American Coalition of Vampires and Werewolves, ACVW, showed the French creatures. The Parisian werewolves and vampires decided to form their own, today it is known as the Association of Vampires and Werewolves of Paris, or AVWP. While these two organizations have made great strides in the way of Werewolf Vampire relations there is still a lot animosity between the two species." Adrien tuned out Miss Bustier, his thoughts on the girl behind him. He glanced behind him to see Marinette hunched over slowly pull out her pens and notebook.

"Why are you here I thought you had the morning off?" Adrien could here Alya whisper. Adrien was still focused on the girl's conversation when he saw Nino twitch, it wasn't just Nino; Alix, Kim, and Nathaniel were also listening to the girl's conversation.

"Plagg came in. He said that if one of his kids had to go to class after having a bad night so would I. I may have also made him promise to play a game of Go* during lunch if I went to class," Marinette whispered back. Adrien refocused on Miss Bustier's lesson which had moved on to the Association of Vampires and Werewolves in Paris petitioning the Creature Council of France to to set up a nationwide league for the two species.

"Miss Bustier?" Sabrina asked raising her hand.

"Yes Sabrina?"

"What was going on with the Federation of Hunters at this time?"

"Yes I guess you're all interested with recent events having played out like they have?" The class nodded. "At the beginning of the French Revolution and like so many wars before it was Creatures on one side and Hunters on the other. At this point in time almost all French Creatures were in abject poverty brought about by the strict laws the French monarchy placed on them. When Creatures rose up in rebellion, Hunters joined the army to kill the Creature rebels in mass. Needless to say this strategy didn't work. Once the war reached its ninth year both creatures and hunters realized that neither could gain the upper hand and decided that they didn't want to have anymore bloodshed between them. So ten Hunters met with ten Creatures and the Treaty of Bastille was born. Both sides agreed that they wanted no more bloodshed than necessary in either side. They also agreed that King Louis XVI was not a good king. After, in the spirit of this treaty the hunters fighting in the Kings army switched sides and a little over a year later King Louis was removed and later executed. Following the Treaty of Bastille the rest of the world quickly entered treaties between creatures and hunters. Following the end of the American Civil War, the Treaty of Gettysburg was signed in 1864 and became the last Creature-Hunter Treaty signed. Now this does not mean that every country has a creature-hunter treaty, Romania, Brazil, Norway, and China are all countries without treaties. Instead hunters are employed by the human governments as they see fit." The bell signaling the end of class rang. "Next week we are going to be looking at the Napoleonic Wars and the involvement of creature generals in the army."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Go is a Chinese strategy game. It's sort of like the Chinese version of chess but with, you know, a completely different way of playing. There are usually two players, one is black and one is white, and they try to conquer the board. The winner is whoever has the most territory when there are no moves either player wants to make. Go is the oldest still played board game dating back 2,500 years.**


	5. Marinette

"I still don't get it. If this treaty is hundreds of years old, why don't we get along now?" Adrien asked while waiting in line for the blood bag that would be his lunch.

"Oh sunshine child, a millennia's old feud doesn't just disappear in a few hundred years. Creatures still look down on hunters as human vagabonds that have the guts to kill us and they look at us like we are abominations," Alya said waiting with him while Nino went to grab his meal. "And it's not like the killings have completely stopped. Creatures still sometimes kill hunters just for coming across them and it's the same with hunters." Adrien turned away from the line he was waiting in, giving his full attention to Alya. "It's really rare but there have been cases of both creatures and hunters breaking the treaties. They are usually quickly caught and imprisoned pending trial, but they have definitely kept our relationship from being anything more than a semi-civil work relationship."

"Here you go kid." Adrien nodded at the lunch guy before following Alya over to Nino.

Half way through the lunch period Marinette showed up to grab her lunch then left again. Seeing Adrien staring at his elusive classmate Nino decided to explain Marinette a bit more. "She usually eats lunch with Mr. Fu the meditation and control teacher. He's a eastern dragon and really the closest person here to Marinette's Creature culture. She doesn't like to be with the rest of us."

"You and Alya seem pretty close with her."

"Luck of the draw on that. I showed her around her first day and our mom's became friends and Alya's her roommate so of course they're going to be close." Adrien turned back to look at where Marinette had disappeared. Alya grasped his hand.

"Give it time, she'll warm up to you. She's had bad experiences with humans. You being a former human has probably made her jittery. Just keep being yourself and she'll come around," Alya said. Adrien nodded and resumed sipping from his blood bag.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Today we will continue with our training for the Inter School Sparring Competition. As you know entering is completely voluntary but training is not. Fighting has been an integral part of Creature survival in the past and is something to be celebrated for not being needed now. Now pair off!" The gym teacher Mr. D'Argencourt yelled.

Everyone quickly found a partner and began sparing. Juleka and Rose were half heartedly attacking each other along with Ivan and Mylène and Nathaniel and Max, they just didn't like violence. Sabrina and Chloé were sitting on the bleachers texting each other not even bothering to follow the lesson.

On the other hand Alix and Kim and Alya and Nino were attacking each other with full blown force. Alix and Kim were growling as they ended up on the floor fighting with claws and teeth rather than the training weapons. Nino opted for the same claws and teeth fighting while Alya was wielding a staff.

The fight between Alya and Nino was something to watch, everytime Alya wacked Nino with her staff colorful sparks flew showing the magical power behind her attacks. She was serious, everytime she landed a hit on Nino that made him pause you could tell she was overjoyed with the accomplishment. Nino on the other hand you could tell was holding back. His more physical hand to hand combat would have been much more destructive if he wasn't trying to also cushion the blows.

Both held back in their own way, Alya didn't use magic, which from what little Adrien had seen her do was somewhat powerful, and Nino was pulling his punches so to speak. Adrien tore his gaze away from the two and headed over to the only other unpartnered person in the room, Marinette.

"Sooo, it looks like we're partners." Marinette recoiled at his sudden closeness. She took her eyes away from Alya and Nino's fight and looked around at her classmates, all paired up.

"Do you even know how to fight?"

"I did fencing." Marinette nodded before going over to a rack holding practice rapiers. She grabbed one and tossed it to Adrien before grabbing a bo staff. She led him over to a mat in the corner of the room.

"You ready?" Adrien nodded raising his rapier. _She was fast._ Adrien barely oriented himself when Marinette went on the offensive and brought her staff down. Adrien was pushed on the defensive as Marinette kept trying to land a hit.

Adrien was tired, _could vampires be exhausted?_ He had been sparring with Marinette for what felt like hours, it was ten minutes, and he still couldn't find a way through her offense nor she through his defense. Then it happened, Marinette went to swipe his feet out from under him and left her back exposed. As she crouched Adrien jumped over her and brought his rapier to her neck. "I win," he said before collapsing on his back.

"This round," Marinette responded collapsing next to him breathing hard.

"Your really good, but you need a better defense."

"I could say the same for your offense." Adrien laughed and he was soon joined by Marinette. It wasn't until their laughter died down that they realized they had an audience. The entire class had gathered around their mat to watch and all of them were silent.

"Dude, What was that?"


	6. Magic Or Lack There Of

"Dude what was that?" Nino, along with the rest of his classmates had been pestering Adrien since gym.

"It was a sparring match. What's the big deal?"

"You went toe to toe with Marinette and won," Kim said. The rest of the group heading to Magical Theory nodded.

"I'm sure any of you could do it."

"No we can't. Marinette has been the undisputed best fighter in school since she took down Nino in one blow," Max said. Adrien looked to Nino, rubbing the back of his head.

"I thought we weren't going to talk about that ever again," Nino hissed.

"Basically, you are boy vampire Sarah Connor and you just took down the pink terminator," Alix said.

"Come on its not a big deal."

"Do you not get what you did? You and Marinette were fighting for real, full strength, full speed. You were holding back just enough that you wouldn't kill each other if you got in a hit, that's it," Nino said.

"I thought I saw some flames coming from Marinette, but I'm not sure," Nathaniel said.

"The thing is you two were going all out for ten minutes. I think you just became the only person Marinette is going to spar with," Nino said as they reached the Magical Theory classroom.

"On the bright side, you found a way to get to know Marinette."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Magic is a natural part of our world that everyone has in side of them. While everyone has magic to some extent only a few creatures can actually access it and manipulate it. When it comes to magic there are five elements, fire, water, earth, air, and spirit. Four elements you find in nature, these are physical elements, spirit is what is inside every living being, humans call this the soul. The use of the spirit element is dependent on how strong your 'soul' is. Witches and warlocks for example always use the spirit element, but their power is dependent on how much of their personal element they can use," Mr. Marcellus said.

"So the strength of a witch's magic is linked to the strength of their connection to the spirit element, good or bad?" Ivan asked.

"Precisely. Take Merlin and Morgana for example, Merlin was good and had an extremely strong connection to spirit magic and Morgana was evil but also had an extremely strong connection. Now many people wonder why a 'good soul' isn't stronger than a 'bad soul' and the answer is because at its core magic is neutral. A creature's use of magic is what makes it good or bad. Does that make sense?" The class nodded.

"Good. A witch's or warlocks magic lies in their ability to use the spirit element but it is not limited to that. Any witch or warlock with a strong container of spirit magic can influence other elements in small actions they could light a candle, manipulate a gentle breeze, or make water in a glass shake. That is the limit though. Controlling the other four elements falls to nature spirits. Unlike witches, nature spirits can control their one physical element but are severely limited in the use of the spirit element. A nature spirit's connection to the spirit element shows itself more in the form of control, the more of their element they can control the stronger their spirit element is. Take a fire spirit for example, any of them can control a candle flame, but to exert their will on a wildfire or lightning takes more control. The fae or fairies settle somewhere in between nature spirits and witches. They have a certain amount of control over both a physical element and the spirit element. While they have control over both it isn't a very strong connection. To make up for their ability to use both spirit and a physical element both are weak in comparison to a nature spirit's control of the physical or a witch's control of the spiritual. This is because too much power is not meant for the hands of a human or a creature, ultimate power lies with the deities, that power is for gods not people.

Now witches and warlocks are very commonplace, unlike the more elusive fairies and nature spirits, and use their gifts on a daily basis making it seem like they are more approachable, less dangerous, shall we say, than fairies or nature spirits. This is not true. Fairies, nature spirits, and witches can cause great harm. If you hurt a fairy they can manipulate you into servitude for the rest of your life or can make sure you live out the rest of your days inside a tree or an ice sculpture. They can use either nature or spirit to screw you over so to speak." The class laughed.

"If you anger a nature spirit they can destroy an entire ecosystem making it uninhabitable for anyone else; tsunamis, earthquakes, famines, and wildfires can all be caused by nature spirits. As you can see they affect the natural world. A witch or warlock on the other hand affects the human and creature element of this world. A witch with enough power can influence entire countries to do their bidding, can cause plagues to wipe out thousands of people, and they can cause people to go insane by creating illusions. What I'm saying is that those with magic have great power and you need to understand it and how it's used even if you can't use it yourself. Now for the next class I want you to give me a page about how your species shows it's own form of magic. Remember magic is in every being so how is it in you?"


End file.
